


Magic

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 流浪艺人迪克一时好奇跑到女巫的魔法塔探险，被下了一大堆咒语扔了出来，杰森捡到他后发现他居然会不定期的从小孩与大人之间变化





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道什么的AU  
> 就是想日小男孩系列  
> 怎么变态怎么来，所以肯定OOC

杰森三周前在门口捡到个湿唧唧的老爷们，对方晕倒在雨里，就在他家门口五米的地方，看起来不像好人其实是个好人的杰森出于一个医生的职业道德把他拖进门了。  
大概是因为淋雨，那男人发了一星期的高烧，还差点得上肺炎。杰森每天骂骂咧咧地给他配药准备营养餐，把自己的小单人床让给卧病不起的病号，自己睡了一星期沙发。  
“你救了我。”那个男人终于退烧醒来后冲他笑了笑。“谢谢你。”  
“你干嘛要倒在我家门口？”  
“我只是碰巧路过你信不信？”那人躺在床上眨眨眼睛。“跟你说实话，其实我是一个勇者。”  
“……你当我今年十岁是吗。”  
“好吧。”他耸耸肩。“其实我上周干了件很勇者的事。”  
“什么事？”  
“你知道你们镇西边森林那个魔法塔吗？”他说。“我跑去那里探险了。”  
“……你是不是被传说中的女巫扔出来了。”  
“这倒没有，不过她在我身上扔了一堆咒语，然后把我扔出来了。”  
杰森按了按太阳穴，这听起来似乎没什么不同。  
“所以呢？她给你施了什么魔法？”  
“呃，其实我也不知道，我——”  
砰！  
杰森看着眼前的一团白烟，愣在原地象征性的挥了挥手，烟雾散去后床上已经没有了那个漂亮男人，倒是有一个小男孩坐在一堆衣服裤子里瞪着眼睛看他。  
“……啥？”  
“你是谁？”小男孩张望着四周。“这是哪儿啊？”  
“……你脑子里都是啥？”杰森一把拎起来那个小男孩。“你都在我家住了一周了，你到底是谁啊？”  
“理查德·格雷森，你可以叫我迪克。”小男孩乖巧地回答。“我在你这里住了一周了？”  
“嗯。”  
“我怎么不记得？”  
我他妈还想问你怎么不记得。  
“你几岁？”杰森把迪克放回床上，他立刻钻进了被窝。  
“十岁。”迪克只剩个头露在外面。  
“你住哪儿，我明天送你回家。”  
迪克想了很久，摇了摇头。  
“我不记得了。”他说。“我应该记得才对。”  
杰森有点不知道说什么好，毕竟大迪克也没来得及说他到底是从哪儿来的，去女巫的魔法塔做什么，现在他莫名其妙变成个小鬼头，他更不知道怎么把迪克扔回自己家了。  
“我有点饿了。”他到一点都不见外。“有什么吃的吗？”

迪克本来是个大男人，突然变成了个小鬼头。杰森这几天心情不大好，所以在四天后迪克又砰的一下变回大人的时候他完全没有好脸色。  
“现在能告诉我你是怎么回事了吗？”他坐在床上问。“你住哪儿，赶紧给我回去。”  
“我是个流浪艺人。”迪克回答的很干脆。“给我个马戏团我能成为大明星。”  
杰森现在很想把这家伙扔出去。  
“就给你一天。”他宣布。“明天给我滚蛋。”  
结果当晚他还没把久违的被窝捂热乎，就听见外屋砰的一声，跑出去一看小迪克坐在那里，正看着他。  
——这他妈还怎么走？  
杰森还没到会把小孩子撵出去让他走的程度，他对女人和孩子真的凶不起来。而就他还在犯愁的时候，迪克穿着件上衣光着腿就跑进来了。  
“沙发上好冷！”他说，直接爬上了床。“我可以和你一起睡吗？”  
“你可别睡到一半砰的变大了。”  
“变大？”迪克歪着头看他。“什么变大？”  
“……你脑子一定有问题。”杰森躺回被窝，往里挪了挪。“进来。”  
迪克开心的爬上床，两条光滑的大腿直接搭到杰森的腿上——有点凉，这孩子在贴着他取暖。  
“晚安杰森。”他闭上眼睛往杰森怀里钻。“抱抱，晚安。”  
……还真的只有十岁。  
杰森低着头看着迪克，十岁的漂亮男孩很快就睡着了，窝在他怀里就像个小动物，这么一看他还是挺可爱的。  
然而这个想法没有持续多久，第二天一早他发现迪克盯着他晨勃的老二看了半天的时候他就觉得这个小鬼没那么可爱了。  
“杰森。”那小鬼盯着他的胯下一本正经地说。“你可真可怕。”  
“看什么看，你长大了也有。”  
“我觉得我挺喜欢的。”他抬起头。

迪克变小了大概一个月，这一个月里他越来越粘杰森，就像每个小鬼粘他的爸爸或者哥哥一样，天天跟在他屁股后面跑。作为镇里的医生，不管有没有病人他都要每天处理药材，清点药物。迪克每天都很在他后面，问他这个是什么那个是什么，时间一长他也懒得去觉得迪克烦了，有时候他还能帮忙拿点东西说说话解解闷倒也不算太烦人——与其说是不觉得烦了，倒不如说是迪克在这里待了好一段时间，他已经习惯了。  
小迪克不记得长大后的事情，他现在就是个小孩。但杰森和他的关系的确稳固了不少——你永远不知道一个十岁的孩子有多早熟，比如在你晨勃的时候一把抓住你的大老二，然后趴下去近距离观察。而这个时候这个小鬼还只穿了上衣，光着屁股和大腿，然后那个可爱挺翘的小屁股还来回晃荡着，生怕他看不见一样。  
这一个月迪克都没有变回成人的样子。杰森不知道他什么时候会变回去，不过就目前来看还很不错——比如现在，在工作了一整天之后，他们准备休息了，迪克像只猴子一样爬到他的身上，坐在他的怀里亲吻他，然后迅速的把自己脱得光溜溜的，整个人窝在杰森的怀里。  
这小鬼已经勾引他一个月了，从那个早上开始他就每天早上都趴在床上吸他的老二。谁知道这小子跟谁学的，虽然笨手笨脚的，一看就是第一次摸到成年男人的老二，但当他伸出粉色的舌尖舔了舔他的龟头时，他的脑袋都要炸了。  
那天早上杰森操了他的大腿，小男孩光滑细腻的皮肤操起来很是舒服，而他的大老二磨蹭着迪克尚未发育的阴茎和囊袋，也给未经世事的小男孩带来了莫大的快感。  
“你怎么懂这个。”杰森伏在男孩身上，把他整个人笼在身下。“小淫娃，你知道这是在干什么吗？”  
“嗯哈——杰森，嗯……”他夹紧了双腿，压迫的快感越来越强烈，他用力点了点头。“我知道——呜呜——我看别人做过，哈啊，两个，男人——呜嗯！”  
“你看到什么了？”  
“他们互相舔屌——嗯，嗯嗯，嗯啊啊——其中一个操另一个的屁股——啊，啊啊，好棒——呜呜——”杰森的手探到前面，撸动男孩的阴茎，迪克的声音大了起来，带着欢愉，身体抽搐得厉害。“呜啊啊——好舒服，嗯嗯——啊啊——”  
“你想舔我的屌，被我操屁股？”  
“是……呜嗯嗯……杰森……”  
他没有问为什么，现在他没时间再问。迪克很漂亮，虽然他只有十岁，性感色情这种词和他不挨边，但是他用盈着泪的蓝眼睛看过来的时候，杰森有一瞬间觉得这个男孩真他娘的勾人。  
——不对，他就是在勾人。  
那天早上以杰森射在迪克的大腿上结束，迪克射在他手里，男孩稀薄的精液粘在他的手上，杰森用舌头舔了点，然后拉过迪克和他接吻。  
“你自己的味道。”他把小男孩亲的满脸通红。“怎么样？”  
“……他还是喜欢你的。”他露出一个慵懒的笑容。  
“……妈的你简直骚出水来了。”  
迪克爬起来和他接吻，双手在自己的腿间将杰森的精液涂抹开，色情得不像只有十岁。  
“我喜欢你呀。”他们的嘴唇分开时男孩这么说。“我喜欢你对我这样，杰森哥哥。”  
从那天开始，这个十岁的男孩彻底进入了他的生活——各种意义上的。他依然会每天帮他的忙，和他聊天，夜晚他就会一点点开发男孩的身体——一部分是迪克在勾引他，一部分是他真的沦陷其中。他甚至为迪克配了润滑消炎的软膏，当他的手指挖出软膏涂抹在迪克的屁股上，塞进他的体内融化的时候，他的男孩趴在床上，高高抬起屁股，发出愉悦的呻吟声。  
“杰森——啊嗯！哥哥，嗯嗯——”  
“怎么了，小浪货？想要休息一下？”  
迪克喘息着拼命摇头，屁股使劲向后挺，讨好似的磨蹭着杰森的手。  
“呜嗯……能不能操我……”他红着脸说。“我想被哥哥操……”  
“你确定？”杰森用手指抽插了几下，迪克发出几声呻吟。“我用手指都能把你操射。”  
“可是我想试试。”他又开始用泪汪汪的蓝眼睛看着杰森，用力摇着屁股。“好不好，杰森，好嘛，杰森哥哥，操我，让我尝一尝你的屌嘛daddy。”  
“再叫一次。”  
“操我，daddy。”他自己用手分开滑溜溜的臀瓣，露出正被开拓的后穴。“我想尝尝daddy的屌是什么味道。”  
“我不是你爸。”杰森将手指增加到了三根，迪克的呻吟声更大了。“我没老到有你这么大的儿子。”  
“嗯哈——啊啊——daddy——”迪克高声呻吟着，露出了得意的笑容。“嗯呼——谁屌大，谁就是我的daddy——啊啊啊——嗯嗯——啊嗯——daddy，啊啊！daddy好棒！”  
“操你妈的怎么这么浪！”杰森咆哮了一声，一把将迪克拉起来，涨大的老二拍在迪克的脸颊上，男孩迫不及待地抓起来，塞进嘴里用力吮吸。“操你，浪货，操——从小就这么浪，长大后指不定骚成什么样！”  
“杰森哥哥——”他献媚似的撒娇，然后亲吻着杰森的阴茎。“你好呀，杰森哥哥的屌，以后你就是我的daddy了。”  
他用舌头一点点舔着龟头，努力把阴茎吃到嘴里，但是太大了，他只能吞进一截。在杰森的指导下他用力收缩着嘴巴和喉咙，杰森爽到用力抽插了几下，终于按耐不住，把男孩按倒，分开他的屁股，慢慢挤进他的肠道——炽热，柔软，那个身体还没有发育，又紧又热，杰森发出了满足的喘息。  
“操……真棒……”他的身体在抖，男孩的身体太过舒服，迪克在努力放松身体，发出嗯嗯啊啊的叫声，让他硬得更加厉害。“操你……妈的骚货，我的屌怎么样，还好吃吗？”  
“杰森，啊啊，杰，呜……”迪克攥紧了床单，他感觉到杰森全部进来了，可怕的满足感塞满了他，接着他按住他的腰开始用力抽插，迪克放声大叫起来，带着哭腔，却魅惑至极。  
“哈啊啊——啊啊，啊啊——杰，呜呜，杰森，啊啊！哥哥，哥哥啊啊——”肉体相撞发出啪啪的声音，先前塞进去的软膏已经融化成了润滑的液体，让杰森的进出更加顺畅。“好棒！啊啊，舒服——呜啊啊——杰，啊啊，daddy，嗯嗯，daddy好棒！daddy，操我，操我啊啊——”  
“操你，骚货，哦……这么小就骚成这样……”杰森按住迪克的手腕用力操干，男孩纤细的身体弓了起来，甚至能看到他的肚皮都被顶起了一块。“小淫娃，要不要精液，要不要吃？”  
“要，嗯嗯……要，嗯啊啊——”迪克用力点着头，但杰森迟迟不给，直到他哭着射在杰森手里，男人才把老二从他屁股里拔出来，塞进他的嘴里，用力操了几下，射在他的舌头上。  
“喝下去，乖孩子……”他一直觉得杰森享受高潮余韵的时候特别性感，他最喜欢看到这样的杰森，脸上不那么凶狠，他简直喜欢死了。“那么喜欢精液，你上辈子大概是个荡妇。”  
“我知道那是什么，杰森。”迪克吐出他的阴茎，爬过去，杰森把他抱在怀里躺下。“我还以为你要说我现在就是。”  
“荡妇都没你浪。”杰森摸了一把他的屁股，迪克蹭了蹭他的胸口。“那明天也要喂饱我呀，daddy。”  
他的小荡妇躺在他的怀里，笑的得意又色情。


	2. Chapter 2

杰森是在某一天晚上睡到一半被压醒的，他觉得胸前特别沉，睁眼一看胸口上趴着个熟睡的裸男。  
——如果不是因为知道这是迪克变大了，而且好歹也在一起睡了一个来月，估计他已经把人光着屁股踹出去了。  
不过他还是把迪克从胸口上推了下去。看着他迷茫的眼神，本来想把他赶到沙发上睡的杰森硬是把那句“滚去沙发”咽了回去。  
“……我去睡沙发。”最后他爬下床翻出枕头和毯子。“你继续睡。”  
“你干什么去？”迪克的声音很是疑惑。“睡得好好的干嘛要去睡沙发？”  
杰森露出“你是不是觉得你的屁股很小”的目光。  
“杰森？”  
他抱着毯子枕头惊恐地看着迪克光着屁股从床上出溜下来，抱着他又亲又摸，没几下他们就咣当一声摔倒在地上。  
“怎么了？”迪克的语气很疑惑的。“你今天有点奇怪，杰。”  
杰森憋了半天差点挤出来一句同志你贵姓，然而迪克很快就把他拖回床上，自己爬到里侧，贴着他睡了。一切都很自然，仿佛这理所当然。  
“……迪克？”  
“嗯？”  
“你睡了吗？”  
“怎么了？”  
杰森揉了揉脑门。  
“我做了个上了十岁的你的梦。”  
“你睡糊涂了。”迪克笑了，在他怀里蹭了蹭。“那可不嘛，还是我使劲勾引你才成功。”  
杰森当场给了自己俩耳光，他觉得一定是自己没睡醒。  
天亮前杰森还是睡着了，梦里面他又梦到把十岁的迪克操得汁水四溢，小男孩青涩可爱，正在用他的小舌头舔他的老二……等等，小男孩能全吞进他的老二了？  
“……你在干嘛？”他掀起被子。  
“嗯？早安。”迪克在被子下面给他晨起的小兄弟做口活，一脸的理所当然。“怎么了？舔得不舒服吗？”  
……他必须和迪克好好谈谈……在迪克给他口完之后。

杰森和迪克促膝长谈了两个小时他才终于问出来他想要的事情。迪克的记忆有点混乱，那个女巫在他身上扔了好几个魔法，他的记忆混杂着成年与幼年的事情，让他觉得疑惑又理所当然。  
不过迪克至少还记得到底发生了什么。  
“我其实是听说魔法塔闹鬼，”他坦白说。“所以我就去探险了。”  
“结果人家那里有人住？”  
“我没找到门。”迪克说。“所以我就爬上去了。”  
“……等等你怎么上去的？”  
“爬上去的，我是个流浪艺人。”迪克耸耸肩。“或者说，‘飞’上去的？”  
“严肃点，然后呢？”  
“塔上没有门，我就爬上去打算翻窗子进去。当然我也做到了，我爬到了一扇窗子前面。”  
“然而？”  
“然而那是浴室的窗户……”  
现在杰森知道为什么女巫愤怒的丢了一大堆魔法在他身上然后把他扔出来了。  
“把衣服穿上。”他说。“趁你现在还是大块头，我们现在就去找女巫，让他解开你的魔法。”  
“你要解开我身上的魔法？”  
“不然呢？还要天天不知道你啥时候就变小了又突然变大了？”  
所以他们现在站在魔法塔前面。然而愤怒的女巫就在窗口回了两个词：“滚蛋！色狼！”  
“我真不是故意的！”  
女巫装作没听见。  
“我觉得你得一辈子这样了。”杰森带着他往回走，愁得头疼。“难道要我养你一辈子吗？”  
“……我觉得这样还挺好的。”迪克突然说。“我和你在一起很开心。”  
“……是啊，你可开心了……”杰森抽了抽嘴角。“你他妈天天跑来吸我老二，谁知道你十岁的时候到底啥样，居然会给我吸屌。”  
“我真变成十岁了？不是三十岁或者四十岁？”  
“是啊，说实话我对小鬼真没兴趣——好吧，你成功的让我硬了，毕竟我们搞了一个多月。”  
“那样的话我觉得的确不正常，不过也没什么不好的。”  
“……不是你什么意思？”  
“我爱你啊。”  
砰！  
杰森眼睁睁看着迪克这么说完后变成了小孩子。  
“……操你妈你是不是一害羞就变小啊？！”  
“杰森？”十岁的迪克坐在一堆衣服里看他。“我们在这里干什么？”  
“干你。”杰森气得直哼哼，把迪克抱起来就往回走。“麻烦死了，你就知道给我找麻烦。”  
“我觉得我挺乖的。”他在杰森的脸颊上亲了一口。  
“别闹，你以为这样能收买我吗？”  
“我知道你喜欢。”小男孩亲亲他的嘴唇，像小动物一样磨蹭着他。“我可爱你了。”

又是和平时没什么区别的一天。夜晚的时候他们依然赤身裸体的在床上，迪克趴在他身上和他接吻，下体湿漉漉的——他的小男孩已经射过一次，现在正满足地冲他撒娇。  
“我喜欢杰森。”他趴在杰森怀里闭着眼睛说。“超级超级喜欢你。”  
“欠操。”他拍了拍迪克的屁股。  
“那你来嘛。”小男孩扭了扭屁股，继续亲吻他。“来吧，杰森哥哥。”  
杰森把迪克按倒，他满脸潮红期待地看着他，接着砰的一下变成了个有着结实肌肉的成年人。  
“……操你妈给我下去！”  
杰森觉得自己迟早得被吓死，或者吓阳痿。  
“怎么了？”迪克坐在地上委屈的看着他，完全不明白发生了什么一样。“怎么了杰森？”  
“你要吓死我啊！”  
“怎么了杰——等等！不做了吗？！我们才做到一半啊！”  
杰森很想发脾气说谁让你突然变大的，然而他想起迪克的记忆混乱，又把到嘴边的话咽了下去。  
“……到床上来。”最后他这么说。“我去睡沙发。”  
第二天一早的时候迪克又变小了，杰森反而觉得有点安心。他和小迪克相处的时间比较长，这种关系也是因为这个小鬼才开始的，迪克变大了他反而不知道该怎么办，那种好像很自然的亲密让他觉得有些尴尬。  
“早上好。”迪克今天没有骚扰他，而是爬到沙发上给了他一个早安吻。  
杰森心想他得想办法解决一下这事情了——十分羞愧，他的老二居然因为一个早安吻硬得更厉害了。  
“听着迪克，”他宣布到。“我们得停止这样了。”  
“杰森？”  
“我觉得我们继续这样你一辈子都变不回来。”他叹了口气。“你要先变回原来的样子，所以暂时停止，好吗？”  
迪克乖乖的点点头，杰森在他额头上亲了一下表示安慰。他倒也挺乖的，如果不考虑他有多吵还经常讲冷笑话的话。  
——然而如果事情有这么简单就好了。  
一周后的某天晚上他出诊回来，一个躲在阴影里的光屁股的男人一把就把他拉倒了，翻身骑在他身上开始脱他的裤子，解他裤腰带的手抖的像一年没撸过管子一样。  
“迪克？！”杰森挣扎起来。“等等——你什么时候变回来的？！”  
“快操我！”迪克把杰森下半身扒了个精光，跪下去把他的老二舔硬。“求你了快操我！”  
“操你妈你发什么疯？！”  
“我觉得我快死了！”他的声音里带着哭腔。“你再不操我真的会死的！”  
杰森借着灯光看着他，迪克的皮肤变成的粉红色，他伸手摸了一把发现热得烫手——他哆嗦得厉害，而且还在流泪。  
“你发烧了？”  
“……杰，你是不是真的只喜欢小孩子的我？”  
“什么？”  
“每次我变回大人的样子都是你和小孩子的我做爱的时候。”他骑在杰森身上趴下来，听他的心跳。“而我一变回来，你就要和我保持距离。”  
他那副模样看起来委屈巴巴的，杰森一个晃神，迪克已经把他的老二吸进嘴里用力吞吐了。  
“你不操我我真的会死的。”他口齿不清地重复到，他的老二硬的厉害，迪克的口活好的可以。“快操我——求你了杰——”  
“你到底是怎么回事！”杰森挣扎了几下，但迪克力气大得惊人，直接把他按在地上强行骑了上去。迪克的身体烫得像是发烧了一般，他的后穴比平时还要热，像是要把他融化一样。  
“呜嗯——好棒——还是杰森的好……”他发出舒服的呻吟，主动动起腰，坐在杰森身上一上一下操着自己。“我好想你这根……感觉你有好几年没有干我了，嗯哼——杰——”  
他拉长了鼻音冲他撒娇。成年迪克的声音不像孩童时那样尖细，但依然清脆好听，成年人成熟的身体更加炽热饱满，和十岁的迪克感觉不同——他更漂亮，更性感，也更加魅惑。这个骑在他老二上的漂亮男人在讨好他，骑他的屌，和他接吻，在他身上哼哼唧唧扭着屁股。  
“嗯啊——嗯嗯——杰，杰森……好爱你……”迪克俯下身搂着他亲吻，把舌头伸进他的嘴里，吮吸他的嘴唇，试图挑逗他。“你的屌好大，好舒服——呜呃！杰你好棒——”  
“妈的浪货！”杰森觉得他被迪克撩到这样要还不上那一定是性功能有问题，所以他一把按住挂在他身上的裸男，把迪克按在地上，用力掴了几下迪克的翘臀，抱着他的屁股在地上就操了起来。“操你！操！真他妈骚——”  
“呜呜——杰森，啊啊——杰，哥哥，呜啊啊！好棒——亲爱的好棒！”  
诊所的地面不像富商家那样铺着光滑的地砖，只是打磨平整了而已。杰森操得迪克的裸背在地面上擦破了，但迪克根本无暇顾及，他现在被杰森操得又哭又叫，爽到脑子一片混沌。  
“再说一次你要什么？”  
“我要你——嗝！你的屌，嗯——啊啊，杰——呜啊啊——”迪克哭得打嗝，杰森亲吻他，操得他口水流了一下巴。“快点！再快——啊啊！操死我吧！daddy好棒！屌好棒啊啊——”  
他爽到脚趾都在抽搐，杰森不放过他任何一个反应，真的是在把他往死了干，这让他觉得很开心，颤抖着搂着他亲他的眼睛和嘴唇。  
“好棒……”迪克的声音颤抖的厉害，他哆哆嗦嗦地捧着杰森的脸又亲又舔。“杰你好棒，亲爱的，好爱你……”  
——等等，他说什么？  
“……看来还是操得轻。”  
“嗯啊！杰，啊啊！天——好棒！好快啊啊！爱死你了，杰森，好棒！好舒服！呜呜——”  
杰森低头含着迪克的乳头又亲又咬，怀里的漂亮男人几乎是在胡言乱语的叫床。和成年的迪克做爱让杰森有一种蚀骨的极乐，不同于十岁孩子青涩紧致的身体，现在的迪克熟得几乎在散发香气，长睫毛呼扇呼扇的，勾得他忍不住亲了亲他的眼睛。  
“daddy，哥哥……呜嗯——嗯，daddy，好棒！好厉害！嗯嗯——”迪克抽抽搭搭地吻他，身体哆嗦着，埋在他的肩头低鸣着射在两人的小腹上，后穴绞紧缴获了战利品。“好棒……好爱你，杰森……”  
“有多爱？”结束了一轮畅快的性爱他想逗逗迪克，即使他现在不是小孩子。“爱我的屌吗？”  
“爱。”他说，杰森把他放进床里，自己也躺了进去，迪克立刻就缠上去抱住了他。“爱你的屌，更爱你。”  
“……睡吧。”  
“我爱你。”  
“知道啦。”  
第二天一早他发现迪克变成了小孩子缩在他的怀里，拍拍他的屁股把他叫醒，小男孩揉揉眼睛爬起来，亲亲他的眼睛，蹭了蹭他。  
“好爱你啊，杰森。”小男孩朝他撒娇。“我觉得我比昨天更爱你了。”


End file.
